Afuro Terumi
Afuro Terumi (亜風炉照美), better known as Aphrodi (アフロディ) (Aphrodite 'in the dub) is a midfielder and the former captain of Zeus, who later appeared as one of the forwards of Fire Dragon. He is currently, Kidokawa Seishuu's coach in GO. Profile Inazuma Eleven (game) *"''His elegant style leaves his opponents spellbound." Appearance He is a boy that resembles the looks of a girl, with waist-length golden-blonde hair. His eyes are of a deep maroon-red color and he has one long lower eyelash on both eyes. His Zeus uniform consisted of a white jersey with a blue stripe at his collar and at the end of his sleeves. He also wears white wristbands with blue ends. His shorts are grey and he also has a grey sash slung across his jersey. His socks are a shade of grey and he wears black shoes. When he joined Raimon, he wore their signature yellow and blue outfit but still kept his wristbands, socks and shoes. During the FFI, he wore the Fire Dragon jersey, which consisted of a red shirt with a white collar and white shorts. He also changed his socks to red. His normal clothes consists of a maroon shirt, brown trousers, brown jacket and a pair of white shoes. He also wears a silver necklace with a white feather attached to it, although he has never been seen wearing casual clothes in the anime or game, only in promotional art. In GO, he wears a black suit coat over a white dress shirt and black trousers. He also wears a pinkish-red tie and wears black shoes with a red and white pattern. His hair which has been cut shorter, is tied with a red ribbon and has light azure highlights at the ends. His ponytail often lies on his shoulder. Personality During the Football Frontier arc, Aphrodi is quite arrogant, high-seated, and proud. However, in his reappearance during the Aliea Acadamy arc, he is revealed to have a likable personality -- strong willed, trustful, and perspective. Plot Season 1 He was apparently recruited by Kageyama Reiji to play on Zeus Junior High's team as part of Project Z, where he was the team captain. While he played for Zeus, he and his team used a drink called "Aqua of the Gods" which contained chemicals that physically boosted the abilities and strength of the players. They played against Teikoku in the first match of the Football Frontier, winning with a total score of 10-0, with Teikoku's members injured and hurt badly, except for Kidou who had a leg injury. Later, near to the finals, Aphrodi visited Raimon, and told them that they should not enter into the finals as he claimed that they have already lost. However in the finals, Zeus played against Raimon and lead the first half of the game by 3 points. During the game, he became angry with Endou due to Endou's resistance. Due to Endou's efforts, he mastered the skill Majin The Hand during the match and managed to stop Aphrodi's hissatsu God Knows, resulting in Raimon's victory. Aphrodi was shocked that he and his team had lost and since then, has trained harder to become Raimon's best assist in season 2. Season 2 In the Aliea Academy Arc, it is revealed that Aphrodi watched every of Raimon's matches against Aliea Academy, and later decided to join them during the match against Diamond Dust. During the time when he tried to convince them to allow him to help, he explained that after Zeus' loss, Aphrodi has refused to drink the "Aqua of the Gods", stating the Endou had awaken him up from his 'nightmare', and he no longer drink something as tainted as that. After that speech, Endou allowed Aphrodi to help out but no one passed the ball to Aphrodi as the rest of the team members still had their doubts about him. However, later in the match when the ball was passed to Tsunami, he passed it to Aphrodi who then proceeded to score. He scored Raimon's first goal against Diamond Dust with God Knows and Raimon tied against Diamond Dust, showing that his moves has powered up and have become even more stronger even without the "Aqua of the Gods". He then fought against Chaos with the team, and decides to find a way to break past Chaos' tough defense in between the match, trying to break it multiple times. When he had finally found a way to break through, Aphrodi was injured badly, and passed out from exhaustion and suffered injuries. In this match, he tries to show Fubuki that soccer is not something to be afraid of. He was later sent to a hospital, and stays there for an unknown period of time (but probably until the start of the FFI arc). Aphrodi apparently played a part in Fubuki's revival. Season 3 In the Football Frontier International, he scouted Suzuno Fuusuke (Gazel) and Nagumo Haruya (Burn) to join Korea's national team, Fire Dragon. They played against Inazuma Japan in the finals of the Asian Preliminaries to see who would represent Asia in the international games. When Endou asked why Aphrodi was in Korea's team, Aphrodi answered that he came from Korea. Despite Aphrodi's, Gazel's and Burn's combined effort with their most powerful technique, Chaos Break, Fire Dragon still lost by 4-3 because Endou managed to stop the technique. After their loss, Aphrodi wished Inazuma Japan good luck, and to carry on to represent Asia in the Football Frontier International. Plot (GO) Season 1 He first appeared in Episode 29 where he went to Fifth Sector's base to visit Ishido Shuuji. It is said that Gouenji or Ishido Shuuji had requested him to become Kidokawa Seishuu's coach to avoid the team from falling apart. After that, he appeared again asking Kidokawa Seishuu's Captain for directions to where Kidokawa Sieshuu is. When everyone entered Holy Dynamo he was the last one to enter which surprised Kidou and Haruna because they weren't aware that he became Kidokawa Seishuu's coach. During a flashback, it is shown that Aphrodi became Kidokawa Seishuu's coach to protect the players from destroying themselves with their violent soccer. Despite (apparently) being with Fifth Sector, he seems to have remained good-willed towards Raimon and he looked like he was truly enjoying the challenge of competing against them. In Episode 30, he is seen talking about Raimon's soccer and about their tactics. After that he called Kidou a genius, they smiled at each other. Also, in the beginning of Episode 30, it is known that Gouenji and him were talking about the next stadium. But in the end, he didn't know about Water World Stadium's condition because he told Ishido that he wanted to play with the same condition as Raimon. Later, it is known that he didn't side Fifth Sector despite him working there but neither did he side Resistance. He said that the match between Raimon and Kidokawa Seishuu would show which path he and his team will go. When Raimon won the match, he raised his head to look at Gouenji but he was not there. Afterwards, he is seen talking to Kidokawa Seishuu members. At the end of the episode, he looked at Kidou which made Kidou smile at him and Aphrodi smiling back. This shows that Aphrodi is still faithful and still has a friendly relationship with Raimon (be it with Endou's Inazuma Japan team or Raimon). Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha. In the Second Game, you have to defeat Zeus by either 1; beating them in the friendly match (When Gazelle/Torch uses Northern Impact/Atomic Flare on Aki and Fubuki), Or you can work your way through Furukabu's rematch tree, and fight them in the end, however, they will be on a high level (60-70). Then, once you scout/recruit Aphrodi(te) go to the Steel Tower Plaza in Tokyo. There's a pond at the top right, with 3 dots. Remember their positions and climb up the tower. Keep re-entering the tower untill you see a fourth dot, because that will be Aphrodi(te). When you challenge aphrodi(te) you have to play two battles against him. Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! In the third game, first you must defeat Fire Dragon on the principal route to recruit him. Then you choose him in the machine. You will find him by the FFI Office fountain. He appears randomly. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie Unlike in the anime, they were beaten easily by Team Ogre and the result was 36-0 in the semi-finals. In the final match of Football Frontier, Raimon faced Ogre instead of Zeus. Game appearance Hissatsu *SH God Knows' *'SH God Break' *'SH Chaos Break' (with Suzuno and Nagumo) *'SH Divine Arrow' (Game) *'SH White Hurricane' (GO Game) *'OF Heaven's Time' *'OF Olympus Harmony' (GO Game) *'OF Sprint Warp' (GO Game) *'DF Sabaki no Tetsui' (Game) *'DF Dark Space' (GO Game) *'SK Shot Force''' (Game) *'SK Kick Plus 20' (GO Game) Keshin *'KH Masaisho Bishop B' (GO Game) Quotes *''"What? How could I, a god, be trembling?"'' (To Himself) *''"Feel the true strength of the gods!"'' (To Endou) *''"This is beyond a god... a devil?!"'' (To Endou) *''"It's all right. Until you come back, I'll watch over Raimon in your place."'' (To Fubuki) *''"Win and you'll be able to see the path you should continue on!" (To Kidokawa Seishuu (GO)) Trivia *His blue and white arm bands are almost identical to Sasuke's (from Naruto). *His nickname, "Aphrodi", is a short form of ''Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love and beauty, a pun that fits the name of his school, which is Zeus. *His English surname "Love" is a pun on his short form name in Japanese. *He has Korean blood, yet he played and participated in the local Football Frontier in Japan. He was probably scouted by Kageyama for the Zeus team. *In the English dub, Someoka, Rika, and Endou mentioned Aphrodi looked like a girl and even called him a 'girly boy'. *In the Dutch dub, Someoka calls him a princess. *The name Terumi (照美) means "shining beauty" and it resembles his nickname and his hissatsu 'God Knows'. *Some fans also believe that Aphrodi enjoys greek mythology. *Some fans think that Aphrodi should be dubbed as a girl in the English dubbed version, like Suzuno Fuusuke. *He cannot be scouted in the first Inazuma Eleven game. *In the original series, he has a habit of stroking his hair; in GO, he has a habit of holding his arms. *He appeared in GO as the new coach of Kidokawa Seishuu (GO) in Episode 029 (GO). *Like Ishido Shuuji he has azure highlights in the tips of his ponytail. *In the Dark version, Aphrodi ''can be scouted in his young form. *He didn't join Fifth Sector. *He was stated by Haruna as one of the most powerful opponents that Raimon had ever faced. *In Season 2, for an unknown reason, Aphrodi cares a lot about Fubuki as seen at many scenes in the anime. *Despite being a supporting character instead of the main character, he appears in every Inazuma Eleven's season including GO. *He is the only character who was an antagonist in Season 1, ally in Season 2 and rival in Season 3. *In Katakana, Aphrodi can be pronounced '''Afuro'di. *He was never called as Afuro or Terumi in anime. *A common mistake among fans is to believe Afuro is his first name. Category:Characters Category:GO characters Category:Zeus Category:Midfielders Category:Forwards Category:Raimon Category:Fire Dragon Category:Coaches Category:Kidokawa Seishuu (GO) Category:Keshin User Category:Captains Category:FFI All-Stars Category:Wood Character Category:Inazuma 10 Category:Last Rival Category:Great Inazuma Category:-KAGE- Category:Antagonist Category:God and Space Category:Dark Heroes